Fairy Tail's fourth Master
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Three years ago Fairy Tail was betrayed by one of their own who killed many members of the guild for mere amusement. Enraged Master Makarov goes after this traitor but before that he chooses the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail. Watch as the Guild grows stronger under a new leader. OC Characters. Good Minerva and Alive UR.


Chapter 1 The Betrayal

"UGH! Help! I'm dying...Goodbye cruel world..."

"Oh my fucking god. Zack! It's just fruit you dumbass."

(Insert Busy streets from Fairy tail soundtrack)

Currently inside the fairy tail Guild hall was all the most famous and powerful members including Gildarts.

"HAHAHAHA!" Makarov roared in laughter at the sulking 16 year old Zack Davis. Zack had tan skin brown hair and dark blue eyes and had a well trained body due to hours of training. While not one of THE top members of Fairy Tail he certainly was indeed the most popular for his care free attitude and kindness to others. He used Puppet magic the power to control his enemies like a puppeteer.

"I only eat meat Kruger." Zack said to Sean Ashburn Kruger one of the most powerful members of the guild. 17 years old Sean was perhaps one of the strongest members right up with Laxus and Gildarts since he used a extremely rare form of lost magic called Copy magic which revolved around his eyes. Sean could copy any and all types of magic just by simply looking at a person. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

He and his older Brother David had joined the guild since an extremely young age. Hell even then people considered them to be extremely powerful. David was about Laxus's age meaning he was 20 years old. David had white skin black hair cut very short and blue eyes. David used an extremely rare type of Magic called Lightning demon slayer magic that he learned from an old book their parents had in their study before they passed away.

"HEY SEAN! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled with his fists on fire.

"Geez does he ever learn?" Grey asked sitting next to a woman with dark purple with black eyes and white skin who giggled. This was Ur Grey's master who after the Demon Deliora was imprisoned in a prison similar to the Ice Shell by Sean years back had joined the guild while her other Student Lyon decided to join a different guild to find his own path much to her happiness.

"Well, It wouldn't be the same if he didn't do his normal stunts now would it?" Ur asked making him smirk.

"Oh for heavens sakes." Sean said before punching him in the stomach knocking his ass out. "Hows that?" Sean asked making everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh dear." A woman with White skin black hair and black eyes said in amusement. This was Minerva Orland. 5 years ago Sean after finishing a special job Request had found her completely naked after her father left her outside till she stopped crying. Being the kind soul he had always been he gave her his jacket to cover herself before leading her out of the forest and bought her some clothes. After she told him why she was out in the forest like that Sean had offered her a place in Fairy Tail which she gladly accepted and never looked back on her old life.

"Jeez Kruger try to make it last more than 2 seconds." Reznov said drinking with Cana. Johnathan Reznov or Reznov as he preferred to be called by was one of the guilds strongest mages and like Laxus and David he also used lightning Magic called Monster slayer magic. He and Sean had been best friends since they both met 10 years ago.

"Not his fault Natsu only thinks with his fists." Julia said. Julia Mactavish was also one of the strongest mages in the guild using Special Water Magic that could also be used to heal others if critically injured. Like Sean and Reznov she was also one of Sean's best friends since they day they met. Together the three were known as the unbreakable deadlock.

"Ay." Happy said agreeing with her.

Laxus looked down on his guild and couldn't hold back a small smile on his face. As cocky as he was he always cared for his guild he just wouldn't admit it. He and David got along pretty good since they both used lightning magic and were on par with each other nearly equal in power.

"Whats the matter Natsu? I thought you were the best?" Gildarts said making him growl.

"I am the best! Just you wait! I'll kick your ass one day Kruger!" Natsu yelled out making Sean smirk.

"When that happens I'll retire from the guild." Sean said.

"Oh fucking please." Turok said. Turok Stone the adopted younger brother of Sean and David Kruger. Turok was what remained of an ancient village that had a deep connection with nature. His entire home was destroyed by a group of fanatics obsessed with the black Wizard Zeref. Sean, David, Erza and Mira had entered the town looking for survivors till David found him and brought him back to the guild before they hunted down the group and turned them into the council.

"Language asshole!" Sean said to Turok since he was only 10 years old.

"Fuck off." Turok said grinning.

"Keep it up and I'll kick your sorry ass!" Sean yelled.

"Calm down." Erza said walking to them.

"He started it." Sean said.

"Theres nothing to start with a fucking copy cat." Turok said making Sean roar in annoyance.

"Oh no their at it again." Mira said serving her brother and sister. Lisanna would have been dead after a horrible S class mission went horribly wrong if Makarov hadn't sent Sean and David to help out having a gut feeling something would go horrible wrong and he was right. Of course David gave Elfman a horrible scar on his right eye but everything worked out in the end.

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" David yelled having Red lightning shoot down around them.

"Sheesh ok." Sean said.

Suddenly someone walked into the guild. She had white skin light blond hair and yellow eyes. Zack quickly looked at the entrance and saw her.

"Hey Cathrine!" Zack yelled gaining the attention of the guild.

"There you are. No one has seen you in weeks." Sean said making her smile.

"Sorry been busy...You know inventing." Cathrine said. Cathrine Onaga was an inventor mage. She joined the guild two years ago. Like everyone else she was welcomed with Open arms. "Oh Zack before I forget." Cathrine said pulling out a box that was wrapped up.

(End song here)

"Oooh! A present!" Zack yelled snatching it in excitement making most of the guild chuckle not noticing Cathrine stepping outside. "Now lets see whats in the box." Zack yelled before tearing the wrapping off and opened it up before a bright blue ball shot up into the air.

"Pretty." Happy said in awe.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

The ball floated in the center of the guild.

"Don't tell me she just went and bought a stupid Disco..." Was as far as Laxus got before swords started shooting out of the ball and at everyone.

"LOOK OUT!" Gildarts yelled using his magic to break apart the swords coming right at him and the members behind him.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled using a table to shield him and the others.

(Insert Deliroa Theme from fairy Tail)

Once it was all over everyone looked around and Makarov could only look on in horror as some of his some of his children at least 30 members of the guild were laying on the ground...DEAD! Most of them had swords pierced right through the kill spots in them.

"NO!" Makarov gasped in horror at such carnage.

"ZACK!" Sean yelled rushing to him seeing he had a sword pierced right through his neck and was gasping for air before he coughed up a huge blob of blood before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and died making him gasp before everyone heard a cruel laughter making everyone turn and saw Cathrine looking at them with a cruel look in her eyes.

"Did you all love my gift for the guild?" Cathrine asked.

"Cathrine...WHY!" Makarov cried out in shock that one of his own children would do something so cruel.

"Please...Don't go crying to me saying I was part of the Fairy Tail family...You guys are nothing but expendable test subjects." Cathrine said making them widen their eyes in shock. "I never once cared for any of you pathetic morons. I was just waiting for the right moment to strike. A gift from one of the Dark Guilds you destroyed not to long ago." Cathrine said.

"So thats what this is about? Revenge?" Erza asked in rage making her giggle.

"Hardly. I just wanted to gain your trust before I made my move. You know to see the shocked and crushed looks on your faces when I killed you. Shame there aren't more dead guild members but I'll take what I got or rather what I took from the likes of you idiots." Cathrine said.

"Cathrine how could you?" Makarov asked in shock before roaring in rage as he used his Titan Magic. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THE BLOOD OF MY CHILDREN YOU'VE SPILLED!" Makarov yelled in rage about to crush her only for her to step outside and he grew big enough to destroy the guild hall.

"Another time old man." Cathrine said about to vanish but cried out in pain as her left eye had a gash as Sean dashed out with a green sword in hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sean roared about to slash her in half but she vanished making him growl in rage. "You'll pay for this!" Sean said in anger.

Days later

Everyone was attending the funerals for the dead Guild members with solum looks on their faces and most had tears in their eyes seeing they would never see their friends and comrades again.

Makarov was the most hurt seeing his children were dead because of his ignorance. The very idea that one of his guild mates could do such a thing never once occurred to him. It was like with his Son Ivan all over again but nowhere near this bad. True his son caused great harm to his old Guild mates but what Cathrine did was unforgivable.

"I swear I will not let her go unpunished. I'll track that vile witch down." Makarov said to no one in particular but everyone heard him.

"How are you gonna do that? The guild needs you now more than ever." Sean said making him nod.

"I've been thinking about this for some time...But given the current situation and what has happened to our fellow guild members...I will step down as Master." Makarov said shocking them all.

"But Master..." Erza tried to say.

"No Erza this is my choice. Fairy Tail can survive without me...That vile witch must be brought to justice for the deaths of our comrades." Makarov said in seriousness.

"We all want that bitch to pay for what she did. But without a Master to lead the guild." Julia tried to say.

"Fairy Tail will have a master Julia one who can connect with everyone in the guild." Makarov said.

"And just who would that be?" David asked.

"Fairy Tail's fourth Master will be..." Makarov said.

**Authors Note: This was inspired by Fairy Tail Reborn by Kyuubi16. Boy thats a rather huge shocking turn of events. Fairy Tail right in the middle of a huge slaughter and loosing so many of their members in such a horrific way. Now who will be Fairy Tail's Fourth Master?**

**Sean**

**David**

**Laxus**

**Erza**

**Mira**

**Reznov**

**Julia**

**Turok**

**Grey**

**Cana**

**Or Natsu**

**Thats a surprise my loyal fans. Oh and just so no one gets confused this takes place three years before Lucy joined the guild. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! And don't forget to check out my Return of Ancient Legends story!**


End file.
